Fifty Shades of Curiosity
by purplebass
Summary: When a bunch of keys is left on the kitchen island, Teddy and Phoebe Grey are tempted to go and see what is hiding in the locked room upstairs. Will Ana and Christian be able to keep them away from the Red Room?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! After reading these books, I felt the need to write about the characters as always when I loved the story. This is my first Fifty Shades one shot, and hopefully, it's not too bad. Just testing the waters, ah! I'll leave you to the reading. Leave feedback if you can, and I will be glad to write more if you do so :)

….

Christian's intentions had been clear to Anastasia since the night she signed the NDA. He liked it rough, and he liked to do the rough on cute brunettes like her. Seeing the Red Room he had upstairs for the first time and feeling the pleasure of her husband of nineteen years on her skin, turned her on like she had never believed it would.

Anastasia knew how much that room meant for Christian, and to make him happy and let him channel his dominant ego in some ways, she decided not to get rid of the big suite where his favorite games where located. It seemed to her that her choice had been good – her husband looked more giddy after beating the shit out of her in that room, always trying not to hurt her in the process, and this made her happy. He wouldn't bear for her to walk away from him like the time he had punished her with his belt, the only time she had really left him.

This had been a compromise. Christian would have the perks of being his dominant, megalomaniac, controlling, self in the Red Room. While Ana would have lots of vanilla sex and cuddles, couch make outs, and stuff that her dearly beloved husband had barely known the existence of or practiced before he fell in love with her.

They did their _kinky fuckery_ – as Anastasia loved to call it; whenever their children were not at their home at Escala. It was the safest way not to let them know about this. They had often asked them what that locked room upstairs was for, and both Ana and Christian had dismissed the answer, saying it was simply a storage room and it was off limits.

Now it was another time when their kids were dropped at their grandparent's house again. It was Sunday, and despite Carrick and Grace had wanted them to join them for lunch, Ana and Christian had pretended to have to drive to Portland for a work meeting.

The Greys had believed them, of course, not noticing Anastasia's implied lustful voice as she told them that they were indisposed to attend. However, they said goodbye to their son and daughter at eleven in the morning and told them the same lie before making sure that they had left the big house. They received a text from Phoebe where she told them that they had just arrived home to their grandparents, and then decided to drive off to their old penthouse, back in the city.

Anastasia eagerly knelt down with just her panties on as her husband made an appearance in the room. He weirdly didn't close the door with the keys, but who cared. They knew they were alone, as Taylor and his wife were at their current family house.

"Stand." Christian ordered, his tone firm.

She stood up, turned to the wall as he liked. She could look him in the eyes unlike the subs he used to have – she was his wife after all, and Christian seemed to beat the fuck out of her in that room, but he had still lots of regards for her; he still didn't want to hurt her.

"Turn" he asked icily, and the brunette stood still in front of her husband, who was now forty-five but still damn hot in those cut jeans. He actually looked like one of those Hollywood actors who just got more handsome as they grew old. She was glad.

He cupped her breast with a hand and squeezed lightly, making her feel already. He could see the pleasure failing her eyes and almost shutting them close. "Not yet, Mrs Grey."

She nodded and kept her body still. She had got used to be steady by now, although it was still hard not to feel anything at Christian's touch. "Yes." She murmured.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes... Sir."

Christian caressed her cheek with his knuckles and his hand traveled slowly towards her other breast. She thought he would stimulate it like he did with her left, but he didn't. He continued his journey over her body to the hem of her panties, which he let slid off her hips gently. "We won't need those, Mrs Grey." He whispered as he lowered down a little to kiss her sex once her La Perla's were down on the floor.

Anastasia felt the need of him down there, but he still didn't want to satisfy her. "Not yet, Anastasia" he echoed her thoughts. He took her hand hand lead her towards the four poster bed, motioning for her to sit down on the edge. Then she followed him when he went to the set of drawers where he kept his toys, and knew perfectly what he was going to do when he turned with a set of handcuffs and winked at her.

She loved when they spent their mornings in that room, far from their jobs and their children. Okay, they adored their children. This was certainly sure, but they also needed time for themselves every once in a while.

After their new addition had been born, finding the right moment for the good fuck had been very hard. Little Ben – Benjamin Grey, was still two months old, and was I need of cures and protection more than his older brother and sister. He was actually lying in his comfortable crib in their bedroom with a baby monitor next to him on the nightstand. This way, they could easily check on him. In fact, at this moment, their newborn was the only one allowed to travel with them and to be there at Escala while they were upstairs doing their games.

But not for long.

The elevator of the penthouse opened the doors quickly to reveal Teddy and Phoebe. The older Greys, unwelcome while their parents were hiding in their Red Room bubble, came to their other home to grab few things they needed.

"We shouldn't be here, Ted" Phoebe admonished her brother. "Dad said not to come to this place unless security is with us!"

Teddy Grey rolled his eyes. "Dad is too apprehensive. Just because we are unguarded, means we are going to get hurt. I needed few books, by the way. The library here has few volumes that we haven't at the big house."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Is that so? I never noticed" she shrugged as they walked their way to the enormous library that Christian filled with lots of first editions over twenty years before.

"That's because you rarely read."

The girl glared at her brother but decided to ignore him. She was more like her father, to be quite honest. Not that she didn't like literature, but she preferred business and fashion more than anything. Her brother Theodore was the opposite. He didn't dress like his schoolmates, loved to write and his dream was do that for his entire life. He was his mother's child completely.

Teddy and Phoebe quickly grabbed what they needed. They would be heading out as soon as they got the books, but a noise caught them with surprise. They turned at each other. Phoebe wasn't scared, she was a strong girl, but Teddy was on the fence. "It could be really anybody" he murmured in a sigh.

"Where did it come from? Maybe take security with us was not a bad idea."

"Bee? Are you scared? Because if you are, stay here. I'll go check. I'm sure it's just Mrs Taylor or the new cleaning lady of this penthouse." Ted whispered, heading towards the source of the noise. "It comes from the bedroom. Stay here if you'd like."

"No!" Phoebe shouted, walking forward her older brother. The glass of wine her grandparents had let her drink not before than one hour ago was making her bold.

Teddy followed her, reaching her and walking at the same pace. The two young guys opened the door as the sound grew louder. They looked around, until they both realized what was or better, who was wailing out loud in their parents' bedroom.

Phoebe was astonished. She looked at her brother then at the crib next to the bed, and in one quick step, she reached down to pick up her newborn brother from his bed. "Hush, Benji. Hush" she said to the baby as she caressed his back the way her mother had showed her.

The older Grey cut the distance from his sister. "What the hell is he doing here?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know, Ted. The last time I saw him, he was in mom's arms and sleeping. Dad told me they were going to take him to the lunch meeting with them. Is it possible..."

"What?"

"Bee, what if they didn't have to go to any lunch meeting?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course it is. But why would they be here? What's so special about this place? Our house is bigger, if they wanted to do the dirty without us knowing, they could have done it in one of the spare rooms."

"Nah, mom and dad don't care. Have you heard them last night?"

"I wish I didn't" Phoebe tried to suffocate a giggle. "For God's sake, I know they love each other. But they can't spend two days apart without having to touch each other."

"I've heard mom say that is because her doctor gave it the green light." Phoebe was frowning. "I don't expect you to know what that is, sis."

"Idiot, I know what that is. Wow, it must have been hard for dad to not give into her."

"Watch your mouth, Phoebe. They could be listening. I'm sure Ben is not alone."

"What should we do? Wait for them?"

"What? No! Since we are sure that they came here to have privacy, let's sneak out before they find us. I know some place we can hide."

Phoebe nodded and kissed her little brother's cheek before she turned on her heels and left the room with Teddy. The older guy went to the kitchen and took something from the island, making her frown in annoyance because he wouldn't show her what it was.

She kept following him to this place he wanted to hide in, but didn't realize what it was until they reached the upper floor, the one with the locked room, spare bedrooms and a laundry room.

"Ted, where are we going to hide in here! The doors are locked and the laundry room is claustrophobic." Phoebe complained.

Teddy put a finger on her mouth to shut her up, then he showed her what he stole on the kitchen island.

"What is that?"

Teddy smirked. "What do you think it is?"

"Locked room?"

He nodded. "It was on the island. I believe whoever put it there, left it carelessly."

"Do you want to hide there? But, Ted, they might be in that room!"

"Nope, I don't think so. For what we know, they might be on the pool table or under the shower."

Phoebe looked disgusted. "If you say so. But I have heard a noise -"

"Hush!" he tried not to shout. His sister regarded him with annoyed eyes.

"Hush yourself" she muttered. "And listen, we better go in the laundry room. I think they are in that room."

"I've said they aren't. When you're going to listen to me?"

All of a sudden, they heard someone scream the name _Christian_ out loud. Teddy thought it was his mind hallucinating him, but then he heard a male voice shouting _Oh, Ana! _And then moan, a loud moan and out of breath moan.

"Shit, they're there." Ted motioned for the laundry room and closed the door shut when his sister got in.

The claustrophobic room was closer to the locked room, and the audio... "What the hell?" Teddy murmured as the noises, grew louder.

Phoebe looked at her brother in disbelief. "Shut your ears, Bee" he ordered her, but she didn't.

"Are you kidding? I'm not a four year old!"

_Christ, Ana! _They heard scream from the locked room. _Come, Mrs Grey, come for me_ they voice continued, as they heard the climax exploding nearby.

"Hush, sis. Hush."

They kept hearing until the moans stopped and they heard their parents coming out of the locked room and locking it again. They were talking about enjoying themselves and complimenting each other... "They're disturbingly sugary" Teddy whispered.

"This is only because you got dumped few days ago."

Teddy elbowed his sister on her forearm, making her jump and kicking him on the knee in return.

"Let's go" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Where to?"

He made a face. "How come... where to? Mom and dad just left the locked room, it is our chance to see what's in that place.

"I'm not sure I want to know now."

"You don't?"

"Ted, mom and dad just had several orgasms in there. What do you think that room is for?"

He rolled his eyes. "We can't know if we don't find out. Come, or else sneak out and leave."

Damn, Teddy was so harsh sometimes. "Alright, I'll come."

The older guy opened the door of the laundry room, then, making sure that his parents had gone securely downstairs, he held the key of the room in his greedy hands and put it in the lock. He waited that Phoebe was out of the laundry room too, before he tried to turn the key and open the locked room before him.

"Dammit" he whispered.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to try it?" Phoebe offered.

He shook his head. "The door won't open."

"What? Let me try it."

Teddy let go of the key with a flustered face, watching as his sister couldn't open the lock either.

"Brother, I think you've taken the wrong key" she chuckled, shrugging at Ted.

The guy snorted, then looked up and motioned to leave. He was seriously pissed. His sister followed him as he went down the stairs. The pair reached the kitchen silently as they made sure their parents weren't there, and put the key back up on the island. Then, as they arrived, they sneaked out of their own penthouse and decided to move on and go home. Maybe it was fate that they would never know what was in the locked room.

When they made sure their curious son and daughter had left Escala, Ana and Christian sat up more freely on the bed. They were completely naked, and they had wanted to lie bared to each other since they had tired themselves out in the Red Room, but couldn't do it before Teddy and Phoebe would go away. They weren't prude, but they didn't want their kids to find them making love or cuddle with no clothes on, at a place they shouldn't be.

"That was close, Mrs Grey" Christian murmured as Anastasia breastfeed their baby Ben.

"Told ya, Mr Grey. Our babies are smart. I got alarmed when Sawyer called us and told us that our precious children were going to have a detour here."

Christian smirked. "Bad idea putting the keys on the table."

"It was."

"But what could have I done? We were already giving it hard when we realized" he sighed and caressed Ben's head as he sucked his wife's milk.

"Good thing we had the only key to the Red Room, or else – I'm not sure I would have known what to explain to them."

"Me either" he told her earnestly. "Thank you for the baby monitor right here."

She nodded. "_Life savior_, baby monitor!" She giggled. "Although we could not stop our climax when we came. They are going to hold it against us forever."

Anastasia held her baby tight while he sucked. She smiled at the memory of her very husband doing the same not too long before.

"Ashamed, Mrs Grey?"

She blushed. "Not at all, Mr Grey. Teddy is graduating from high school in a month and Phoebe is doing good at her school. I think we can both agree that we are modern parents, aren't we? And it's evident that we do what we do, otherwise, Benjamin would be inexplicable. Our children are smart."

Christian lowered his eyes, looking away with his shy smile.

"No way!" Ana shouted, making a face at her husband.

"No way, what, Anastasia?"

"You are being coy, Christian."

He rolled his eyes. "Because our children have heard us? You wish. You heard it yourself, this wasn't the first time they overheard. Although I need to shield my baby daughter from sex. She can't get addicted like me. Not until she's thirty, at least."

"You are so cute when you are jealous." Ana said, making him smile sheepishly again. He was so handsome when he smiled like that.

"Fair point well made, Mrs Grey. Of course I am jealous of what is mine" he said as he put his hand on her exposed sex, making her shiver in response.

"_Ours_" she clarified.

"Ours" he echoed. "Like the red Room. Speaking of which, we were lucky this time that they grabbed the wrong key. We have to always keep it with ourselves unless we want our children to think we are crazy sado-masochistic, nypho parents. We need to be more controlled."

"As if we weren't, Christian." She teased him, while she unlatched her baby from her breast and put him down in his crib. He had fallen asleep while they were talking. "And maybe, someday – when we will be dead..."

"Don't you dare to say that." He warned her, a thin sarcasm in his voice.

"Whatever you say, Mr Grey. We better get ready and leave."

"I thought we would be doing round two?" Christian wondered, his head on his hand and his elbow on his leg.

She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "You are indeed so contrived."

He grinned knowingly. "Well, I'm waiting. Are you up for it, or not?" he extended his arm and touched her _there_. He knew she was ready again.

Anastasia stood up from the bed and grabbed him by the arms, then turned until he was in front of the bed. "I am always ready for you, Mr Grey. I'll never stop being ready."

"Alright, then let's get this done with, then we can come back to our dear children."

She put her hands behind his neck to grab his hair and pushed him over her. Their bodies clashed and they kissed vehemently, and their swing started again.

Their kids might never know about the Red Room for at least a couple of years, but they won't stop sneaking out and coming to play in it, until they will be, well, old and _grey_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I just wanted to thank you all for your kind support, it means a lot to me. I wanted to say thank you to the anonymous reviewer who suggested me this in her comment! I found myself agreeing with you, that is why I decided to develop the idea in this other piece. I'm currently writing other chapters, so this story may be longer than I intended it to be. Hope you'll like it as much as the first :)

…

"Ready, Mrs Grey?" Christian asked as his wife put baby Ben into his pram.

She grinned. "I'm _always_ ready for you, Christian."

"Beware with those double entendres, Anastasia" he admonished her. "Or else, I will undress you for the third time today, and fuck you senseless on the kitchen island. Or on the desk in my study, for that matter." He gave her a light slap on her back and making her shiver.

Anastasia pretended to glare at him. "Not yet, not yet. Because we better be quick now, it's rather late. Teddy and Phoebe will wonder where have we been, and may actually be right this time."

"What?"

"How come you say what? They imagine we have a damn sex chamber!" Ana raised an eyebrow and her facial expression was funny.

He giggled. "Well, don't we, Mrs Grey?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it like that. Isn't better if we call it the Red Room of rough vanilla sex?"

"Neither would I, but that is what we do in there, Ana. It's still a sex chamber after all. _Our_ Red Room of pleasurable pain sex."

"Pain sex? Wow, that's quite a term to describe what we do, Mr Grey. I didn't think you'd find our sex painful. I'm quite offended." She arched an eyebrow, gathering her satchel bag with the baby's belongings.

"Anything that has to do with you, Anastasia, is quite painful. But in the good way. Even when I order you to keep still and you don't."

"That's a better explanation."

Christian smirked, and took the rest of the bags so that his wife would be able to push their son's pram without too much weight on her shoulders. In the latest nine months, Anastasia had to be very careful. Benjamin was a risk pregnancy because she was thirty-nine and a little old to be a mother, according to modern doctors anyway. And she still suffered of painful backaches, hence her husband had tried not to have her carry much stuff by herself.

"Taylor has just called me. The kids have arrived one hour ago with Sawyer, and they are in their rooms" Christian informed Anastasia once they were climbing down the elevator.

"One hour ago? This means they've lingered here for long after they couldn't open the room."

"They did. I thought they would wait to catch us with our hands in the cookie jar, but then they left because we were taking long."

Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes at me, Mrs Grey? And while in the elevator, nonetheless." Christian provoked her with a smirk.

She blushed a little, remembering how they love burn the elevator of their building every once in a while. "You know, Christian, I always refrain from saying these things to you because I got used to them after being married with you for nineteen years, but damn, why keep an eye on our kids using our security and your P.I.?"

"I thought you didn't mind me protecting our children this way. Plus, the security is paid for it." He was annoyed – she could tell that he was annoyed.

"I don't, in fact. But sometimes, it gets too obsessive. They're growing up. I think they should have a little more freedom."

Okay, he was definitely annoyed. "Don't get me wrong, Mrs Grey. I know you love our kids as much as I do, but you are forgetting who they are and what has been done to us because of the lack of security in the past."

"Of course I haven't forgot. But keep less eyes on them and on us, would be better. No one has threatened us for ages."

He sighed. "This is not arguable."

"It is."

"I wonder why do you choose the worst places to discuss things like these, Anastasia?" he pretended to be quite angry by her inappropriate talk in a closed space.

She shrugged and grinned. "We will talk about it when we get home, at least?"

He nodded. "Fine."

"Fine."

…

"Ted, mom and dad have just got back" Phoebe informed her brother while he was trying to finish his homework for the day after.

He looked up at his sister and shrugged. "Alright."

"Alright? Is this all you've got to say?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What should I say, sis?"

"What did you tell me when we left Escala? Do you or don't you want to ask them about where they have spent the day? That we know that they've not done what they did?"

"Yeah, but maybe not tonight."

She snorted. "Teddy, you're so lazy" she admonished him, standing up and throwing her magazine on the sofa.

Teddy suddenly rose from his seat too. "Where are you going?"

"Well, since you don't want to do it, I should."

"Do you want to tell mom and dad we know they have a sex chamber?"

She nodded. "So they will finally be honest with us and will stop treating us like children!"

He bit his lip. "Bee. Look, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because... if we go to them and talk about their adventure to dad's old penthouse, they will make it harder for us to sneak into that sex chamber to see what is inside. Moreover, I think our father will hire new security for us both and our privacy will be close to zero."

"You're not totally wrong."

Teddy smirked, pleased. "Of course I know I'm not wrong. I'm older than you. And to be quite honest, I'd like to win my girlfriend back, without anybody following us."

"And you are as curious also!"

The kids agreed to play their parents' game. They would not ask them about their errands run at the wrong place, and would look for the keys to the locked room again, hoping not to get caught to reach their ultimate goal, freedom.

Phoebe went downstairs to say hello to Anastasia and Christian, while Teddy remained in the living room to continue his homework.

_Be nice as usual_, she told herself when she saw them approaching. Her mother looked rather thoughtful, pushing her little brother's pram as she walked in the hallway of their big house. His father looked angry, his forehead was creased and his free hand from the bags he was carrying with the other, was clenched in a fist.

That was not good. She decided her parents had probably argued, since they usually acted like that when they did.

"Phoebe, you're still up" her mother told her.

"Mom, is just around nine o' clock" the girl made her notice. Anastasia managed a smile and looked down, she decided she was definitely sad because she had argued with her dad.

She motioned her to take the pram once she took Benjamin out of it. He was sleeping silently, a rare moment. Her mother adjusted his blanket around him and made sure he was covered well. Phoebe did as she asked, as she saw her dad leave in the opposite direction, not towards the bedroom, huh. Instead, she followed her mother in the big room who was her parents' love nest.

"Bed in one hour, Phoebe" Ana said once they arrived. "Tomorrow you have school, don't you?"

"Yeah. And I have a test." She remembered as she watched as her mother put Ben in his crib.

_Wow, she really looked so sad!_ What did her father do this time? The last time she'd seen Anastasia like this, had been few days earlier when she had started working again. Her dad had been very against it, he had shouted that she still needed rest because she had just had a baby, but her mom didn't want to argue about that, she needed to read new manuscripts and she could do it well here at the big house. Her father was too stubborn and protective sometimes.

"Mom" Phoebe dared to try and ask, they had this nice mother-daughter relationship that looked more like a best friends' one; "is everything alright?"

Ana turned and frowned. "Why should it be otherwise?"

Mmmh, maybe she didn't want to tell her. "Nothing. It's just... dad didn't look so usually bubbly. I thought he might be angry because he left without saying hi."

She grinned. "It's nothing to worry about, dear" she caressed her daughter's cheek. "We just had a tiring day, that is all. He is probably gone to his study. He has to finalize some things, you know. Annoying work stuff I don't even try to comprehend."

"So are things alright with you two? What about today's meeting?" she asked, trying to be vague about it. She didn't want to get caught.

Her mother didn't betray any emotion when she answered. "It took us more than usual, but in the end everything run smoothly."

Phoebe made her best grin. "Great, mom! Was Ben quiet when you were lunching?"

"He was. But I bet you already know it. He's like this at home too."

The girl wanted to chuckle before her mother's face. Benjamin... calm? He was two months old. He had a confusing sleeping pattern, always wanted to suck her mother's milk and be cuddled. He was rarely quiet. She could hear him scream from the top of his lungs at night too.

She decided not to comment further on the topic. She said goodnight to Ana and left her alone, if she was really at odds with her father, she was sure they would make up sooner than later. She felt like blushing with shame when she thought about it, but she knew that her father's weak spot was sex, and that he and her mom didn't care to be heard when they did it. No idea why, though. Must be due to the fact that they were growing up? Who knew.

She went to look for her father, then. She wanted to test the waters with him too, and to see how he was. She knocked on the door of his study, and then got in. He was sitting in his leather chair, talking on the phone. His free hand was in his hair, he looked so disheveled and handsome – she was lucky to have such a gorgeous father, her friends always envied her.

"I'm sorry, can you hold on a second?" he asked to the person on the other end of the phone, then covered it with his hand and smiled at his daughter. "Hello, Phoebe."

"Hello, dad. Are you busy?"

He nodded. "Is it something important?"

"Actually, it is" Phoebe said, although it was a big lie. She just wanted to have a quick chat with her father, and didn't need some associate on the phone to overhear them. She knew she was being a little ego, but that was also how Christian had taught her. He had spoiled her rotten, she was totally daddy's little girl even if thankfully she wasn't full of herself.

"Alright, James. I will call you right back" he said to the receiver, then ended the call. His eyes set on Phoebe's as soon as he put his phone back on the desk. "What is bothering you, baby?"

She folded her hands and walked slowly towards her father's dark desk. "I'm afraid for my business test tomorrow" she informed him. It wasn't a lie, but she had to tell him about something, hadn't she.

"Oh, baby, you've shown me the exercises and they were good. You don't have to be scared."

Phoebe came closer, cutting the distances and standing right next to her father. She indulged to sit on his lap, like she usually did when she needed to be comforted. Christian put a hand on her back and she adjusted her head on his chest.

"I'm scared I'll fail, dad. This test is too important because is the last of the semester" she muttered into his chest.

"You don't have to worry about that, Phoebe, because I'm sure you'll succeed. You are good, very good. You will be better than me in the future, of this I'm sure" Christian told her sweetly.

Aw, her dad was always so caring with her. "I only believe it because you said so, dad."

"Remember that when you want something, you can get it if you're powerful enough."

"Yes. You've told me this too many times" she giggled. Her father giggled too.

Christian didn't answer, and neither did she. She was really at ease in that silent embrace with her father, that she almost forgot what did she come there for.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" she wondered after a good five or ten minutes spent without talking to each other.

"Of course, baby."

"Will you tell me if you are angry at mom?"

"What?"

"Are you and mom fighting?"

"Did she ask you to tell me this?"

"No. I have asked on my behalf. I just thought your lunch meeting hadn't gone well, and you were both sad when you got back." She admitted.

Christian sighed. "Was your mother sad?"

"Yes" Phoebe answered, in the hopes that if she was really arguing with her father, he would go and check on her once he would be done with work. "She looked depressed."

He exhaled, but didn't reply again. More minutes passed, and he helped Phoebe off his lap.

"You better go to sleep, baby. Dad has work to do anyway."

She nodded and stood up. "Goodnight, dad."

Christian grinned. "Goodnight, baby."

Phoebe kissed her father's cheek before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

_Dammit, they both looked so pensive and depressed._ She wondered what had happened between them from the climax they heard at Escala, to the two hours and half before they got back. She would think about it later. The last thing she had to do, was report back to Teddy, who was still doing his homework in the living room.

He looked up from his notebook once his sister appeared in the doorway. "So?"

"It looks that mom and dad are angry at each other. You should had seen their faces."

"Maybe they couldn't really do the dirt after all."

"No, that's not possibly it. We've heard them, Teddy! It's not our business anyway."

"I thought you wanted it to be."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm curious about, and that's not their discussions."

"You look worried, though. Whatever has happened between them, they'll make up again. You know this, right? It's always been like this with our parents."

She nodded and sat on the couch next to her brother. She still had to take a look at the exercises for her test, and she had to do it before bed. She and Ted would start doing their investigations about the sex chamber in the morning.

…

Christian went to the bedroom around midnight. He had spent the previous three hours talking with a client on the phone and working on various things. He was dead tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Weird, but it was really like this.

Their baby, Benjamin, used to wake up in the middle of the night. Not him nor Ana could sleep a long nice night, and it had been like that since he had been born, making sex pass on a second place in his to-do list. Anastasia couldn't do it anyway, since she had to let at least six weeks pass after giving birth, to heal.

He decided to take a look at his son in the crib first. Ben was calm, sleeping under the duvet of his white crib. He grinned, thinking that he was just a beautiful baby. He had Ana's hair and her bright blue eyes, and hopefully their color wouldn't change as he'd grow.

He had been a pleasant surprise. They hadn't wanted another baby for so long, after they had had a hard time with Teddy and Phoebe for a couple of years. But then Anastasia got pregnant with Benjamin, and their ideas changed. Maybe now that both their sons were old enough, it was the right time to have another baby, so they felt blessed.

He removed his shirt and pants and changed into something more comfortable. Once in his sweatpants, he raised the comforter and adjusted in the bed next to Anastasia, who looked already asleep. He couldn't blame her, she couldn't sleep after they had been in the Red Room because she had to breastfeed Ben.

He stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, unable to put himself to sleep. After a while, his wife turned and faced him.

"You should be asleep, Anastasia" he whispered.

"If Ben wakes up -"

He trailed her off. "If he wakes up, I'll go check on him. You filled two bottles of milk, right? They'll suffice."

She nodded, looking up at the ceiling herself. She didn't feel like sleeping. She was tired but her thoughts hadn't abandoned for an instant. She was thinking about various things, one of them being her husband's obstinacy. She had learned to live with it, tamed it and do as he liked whenever she felt he was more sure this way, but not every matter had to go like that, with Christian always deciding what he thought was better for them.

Every time she tried to argue about security, he remembered her when they got married and his ex sub Leila and Jack Hyde had tried to do them harm. He had been very careful and overprotective, and always shielded her to avoid that she would get hurt. Indeed, he was caring. But Ana had proved she could save herself in both occasions.

She only agreed to keep security because she liked the guys, and for precaution. God knew whoever would appear from her husband's past to threaten them as they'd grow old. Well, nobody ever jumped into their lives again. After Leila and Jack and the sabotages, Ana and Christian lived a peaceful and quiet life, raising their popularity after the tragedies that could have stroked them. No one ever dared to do any harm to them, nor their children. This whole security stuff had to go and be done with.

Christian turned to her side. She didn't move her head to face him, but she could look at him with the corner of her eye. He wanted to talk, she was sure of it. Or just tell her to go to sleep once and for all. Ugh.

"Ana" he called her. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your daughter said you were depressed."

She finally turned and raised an eyebrow. "More than depressed, I am worn out."

"Then you must sleep" his commanding undertone made her more fatigued. "You need to rest, Ana. You've had a baby two months ago and he may wake up in one hour and trouble your sleep."

He had deviated the topic again. Usual. "I'm not tired that way."

He locked eyes with her. "Is it about what you said in the elevator again? Because I don't think it is right to argue about it right now. Unlike you, I have to get up in six hours."

"You always run away from that topic, Christian."

"I'm exhausted, Anastasia. I've been on the phone for one hour straight with a client from London – he wouldn't stop talking. And I'm not in the mood to talk." He said, trying to get the conversation flowing in a different way.

"But you always are in the mood for sex" she provoked him, knowing it was true. "I thought we were gone past this."

"This is unfair."

"Not as much as you taking all the decisions about our children's security alone."

He looked up. "Security _is_ necessary, Anastasia. And, if I recall, you've always agreed so far."

"I agree with you about this. But not _your_ kind of security is necessary. The guards practically follow Teddy and Phoebe anywhere, scaring their friends. Do you know that our son's girlfriend broke up with him because they couldn't have a private moment between them?"

He was surprised. "He didn't tell me about it."

"Of course he didn't, he didn't want to make you feel guilty or enraged. But I don't care. You needed to know that you are making hard for our children to have a social life."

"Am I, Anastasia? I thought that being born in the position they are, they had already a specific social life planned ahead of them."

"Don't bring up the wealthy factor again" she said with annoyance. "Their name is not the problem at all. Their classmates' families are as rich as ours."

"Then what is your problem, Anastasia?"

She sighed. He didn't get it. "The fucking security is my problem!"

"Do you want me to fire all of our security, then?"

"No. I just want them to leave our children privacy, that is all."

"It is like firing them." He argued, indecision written all over his face.

Anastasia tried to look at him with the most pleading eyes she could make. "Less security, please. I don't like begging, but I beg of you, Christian."

He smirked. "Wow, Mrs Grey, begging outside of the Red Room. You don't usually do this unless you are in a compromising position."

"This is serious, Christian! Come on. I want to have a say on this."

He seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds. "I'll give security the evening off."

She glared at him. "Christian!"

"Evening without security is not enough, Ana?"

"What the hell, Christian. Just ask them to be in the shadows when they accompany the kids to school, and then give them the entire day off to be helpful in other ways. They could be here, for example, while I can't take care of Ben."

He frowned. "What about Mrs Taylor?"

"I love her, but she needs to rest, and I think it's alright for her to do just cook and be our maid and leave the baby to somebody younger."

"On this, I can definitely agree. Although, don't tell her. She may get offended."

She shrugged and managed a smile. "At least one thing, Mr Grey. But we are not done yet."

"I thought we were" he shifted his weight so he was lying on his elbow. "The whole day besides the evening when they have to go out with their friends."

"What if they want to go out in the afternoon?"

He looked stressed out. "Anastasia, now I'm begging of you."

She sighed. "I know you love our kids, and I know how much you want them safe. But you need to let go a little and let them discover the world."

"Dammit, Ana" he hissed, looking up.

She knew she was about to convince him, and she smirked. Convincing Christian was a hard thing to do, but he usually crumbled after a while. She moved closer to him and kissed his lips. It was rather sweet for how they were used to make out, but she didn't have the strength to be more passionate, she really just wanted to sleep. He replied to the kiss in the same manner, surrendered to her touch. Then, they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! I took a few weeks to write down this continuation because I am very very busy IRL. In addition, my inspiration is coming and going and having few time to dedicate to my hobbies, I had to push the writing for my fics. I just wanted to thank who added this story to their faves and whoever read it. I'd appreciate a little feedback! - Tweety

...

"Are you ready?" Teddy asked his sister the following morning.

"Yes. Are you?"

He nodded.

"Be prepared, Ted. I met dad in the hallway earlier, and he told me that he wants to tell us something" Phoebe added. "He looked serious."

The guy raised an eyebrow. "Mmmh. Wonder what it is. I am sure it has nothing to do with what happened yesterday afternoon. You know how our father is, sis..."

"Yep! Of course I know. And I am sure that he has a good reason for being quiet. It's always been like this. Think about it, Teddy!" she sighed as she struggled to put some books in her bag. "When we sneaked out of that boring event two years ago, dad pretended that he hadn't noticed our absence at some point. Then, after one month, he grounded us both and didn't let us go out."

"Don't remind me" Teddy frowned.

"Let's be careful, okay?"

Phoebe finally put everything in her shoulder bag, and then rushed downstairs, followed by Teddy. They didn't want to add any more words to that discussion; they thought it was better not to talk of such matter with Christian or Ana overhearing them.

When they found their parents, they were surprised that they were both present. It was around seven, and usually their mother was still asleep because she would wake up a little around eight to prepare for work. They wondered why she was up so early, when they were lucky if they could see her at dinner. But there she was, sitting on a chair with a sleepy face drinking tea, while their father was turned towards the sink and was washing his hands still in his pajama.

Once they heard the footsteps, Anastasia looked up and massaged her temples, while Christian faced them and grinned. "Good morning, Teddy. Phoebe."

"Hi" Phoebe greeted, then reached the kitchen island to take a croissant from a dish. Teddy just shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to their mother.

Christian walked slowly towards Ana until he put his hand over her shoulder. "I told you we've got something to tell you, guys" he almost whispered, Phoebe thought because it was still early in the morning. "I'm sure that you will find this news very satisfying."

"What it is?" Phoebe wondered.

"Me and your father decided that you won't need security after you go out of school" Anastasia announced.

The guys looked startled at each other. "Mom... are you kidding?"

"Not at all, Teddy" Christian answered.

"But you said – you've always told us how much it was needed for us to have bodyguards following our every move so that we'll be safe!" Phoebe questioned. "That is why we've never really asked you to let us live without them."

Christian laughed softly while caressing his wife's shoulder. Ana looked up at him and shrugged, barely grinning. Their son and daughter didn't understand if they were exchanging some secret words, but they knew that they perfectly understood each other by just looking in each other's eyes. It was cute yet a little disturbing. Above all for Teddy, whose ex girlfriend wasn't capable of doing so with him. He wondered if he'd have to marry her to have such relationship.

"That's true, and I still believe so" Christian confirmed. "But you guys are growing. And since nothing has happened during the last few years, we thought that we could let our guards down a little." _What? Christian Grey trying to be less controlling?_ Neither Teddy or Phoebe believed that.

Phoebe was astonished. "Are you really serious, dad?"

Christian looked down at Ana again, repressing a dark glare that the teens expected to see on their father's face. Anastasia lightly blinked her eyes and then Christian turned back to Teddy and Phoebe, as cool as usual. "I am, baby. _We_ are. We've never been more serious." He seemed to clear his throat once he finished his phrase, glancing at his wife for the tenth time.

Ana rolled her eyes, which her husband really hated, and sipped her tea before saying a few words. "Starting today, you're free to do anything you want to do. Nobody will watch you closely. I think you both deserve it. Because we love you and we know how much this means to you."

Teddy was skeptic. "Yeah, but security still isn't dropped completely, though."

"I can't just fire all the guys of the security just like that, Theodore" Christian murmured, making his son glare at him. He knew how much he disliked being called with his name. "You and your sister need to bear with us. Alright?" He asked, making it sound like an order. Typical Christian.

"Alright, that's fine" the boy finally agreed, then he stood up from his chair and grabbed a donut from a dish nearby and left the room without saying goodbye. He knew how much this angered his father, who hated when people had poor manners.

"I'm also okay with this" Phoebe grinned, went to hug her father first and her mother next.

Christian smiled widely. His kids thought he was proud that they were being obedient. "That will be all, then" he declared. "You better go now. James is waiting outside to take you to school."

"You're not coming?" Phoebe wondered.

He chuckled. "As you can see, I am not ready to go out. Do you needed something?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I wanted to ask some things about the test I have today... but we have no time, so I will tell them to Teddy in the car."

"You'll do good. I trust you."

She smiled and nodded. "Love you, dad" she whispered before she kissed his cheek and did the same with her mother, and then left them alone with their morning drinks.

Finally by themselves, Ana looked at Christian. He was facing straight in front of him, while holding his cup of coffee in his hands. He realized that she was peeking at him and he turned, wearing a puzzled expression. "What?"

She grinned. "You're such a nice dad, Mr Grey."

He smirked. "That's one of the roles I play better, don't I? And all thanks to your confidence in me a couple of years ago. How much is it? Eighteen?"

"Not yet, not yet. And you don't have to thank me, Christian. I knew you could do that, or else I wouldn't have never agreed to marry you in the first place."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know I could have forced you."

"Against my will it would have been kidnapping. And I'm sure you didn't want to end up in jail and get a restraining order against me."

"Fair point well made, Ana." He sighed, unable to add more because he was very tired from the night before. "And no, you know I would have chased you even with I got a restraining order." He paused for a second, expecting Anastasia to reply him, which she didn't. "You're going to work today?" he asked, and Anastasia knew that she had to reply with honesty... or something close.

She shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"It matters to me, Mrs Grey."

She grinned. "Yes, of course."

"Last night we both had troubles sleeping because of our son. You need to rest. Reading and revising is too much exhaustion."

Anastasia wanted to roll her eyes, but Christian was in front of her so she refrained. "I will rest while I read, Christian. Reading is relaxing."

"I'm sure about that, but not if you have to read to work your ass off." He massaged his temples. "What can I do to stop you from working at least for another month?"

"Chain me."

He frowned at first. "As you wish, Anastasia" he then agreed, scooped her up from her chair and put her on his shoulder as if she were a baby.

"What are you doing?" she wondered while she was being carried. The Red Room wasn't in this house, and the little did they have for their kinky fuckery was hidden somewhere below the stairs.

Christian was smirking proudly like a little child. "I'm just fulfilling your orders, baby."

Anastasia glared at him although he couldn't see her. "I didn't mean that literally, Christian." She tried to say, but his only answer was a quiet laugh. "We don't have chains here!" She shouted.

"What if I told you we do?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, Ana. Have I ever been flippant about that?"

"Christian!"

But he wasn't listening to her pleas anymore. Next thing she knew, he set her down on their bedroom bed and flew to find something in the drawers next to the glass door of the balcony. Anastasia wondered what he was going to do so suddenly. When he found what he was looking for, he returned to her with a malicious grin. Anastasia recognized something in his hands. No, it weren't chains as she thought he would get. It were two ties, the silver one also known as Christian's favorite, and a blue one that Ana had given him last Christmas.

She understood what he wanted to do then.

He reached her and tied the first tie on her wrist, not tightening too much. Once he was done, he put the ends around the headboard. He did the same with the second tie. Anastasia was in a fetal position because of the way he had her tied against the bed. It wasn't uncomfortable, they had done it times before, but it just wouldn't work at 7am and with less than four hours of sleep.

"Nice chains" Ana commented. "Feels like silk on my skin instead of iron." She was obviously joking about that, in fact her husband giggled.

"I hope the service was satisfying, Mrs Grey."

She grinned. "You never disappoint, Mr Grey" she replied.

Christian slowly moved towards the edge of the bed so he could sit next to her. She knew that he could be late for work, but she didn't mind it as long as she would be pleased.

He was locking eyes with her, as she waited for his next move. He didn't take long. His hand quickly jumped under her nightgown and under her soft nude slip. "As usual you are not wearing any underwear to bed" he said while licking his lips and making her hotter _there_. But it wasn't until his finger lingered inside of her, that the fire didn't burn wild. He started moving his index in, caressing her, while his eyes had yet to leave her sleepy face.

Anastasia's expression failed once she started feeling him inside of her, and the pleasure kicked in like a tornado. And yet he was just stimulating her with one finger... She closed her eyes as he moved, and a soft moan escaped her mouth.

This went on for a couple of minutes until he released that damn finger out of her. She didn't realize it at first because she was deeply relaxed and in her own thoughts. As soon as she reopened her eyes, Christian wasn't there anymore. She thought he had gone to the bathroom, but minutes passed and he didn't come back. She thought that calling him out would only get Mrs Taylor or Taylor himself to witness this moment of pleasure she just had. Nonetheless, she also had her nightgown crumpled and whoever would get in that room could see her intimacy out in the open air. This could also make her baby wake up from his nap, and God, no.

"Damn you to hell, Christian" she whispered with a little rage, then she noticed a small post it next to her on the bed. _Happy? Now you can rest. Remember that I love you. _She rolled her eyes and tried to fix her nightgown. Ugh, he would listen her when he would come back.

….

Teddy and Phoebe got to school without any issue. Today security was with them but instead of two people, there was only one guard that lead them to their college.

"Being free feels so good" Phoebe commented while she and her brother walked towards the main building. "I'm going to invite two of my friends out later!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding, this isn't freedom yet. If it were freedom, Sawyer wouldn't have accompanied us to school."

"But this is better than before, you have to admit it. You can't always get what you want."

"That is really a weak personality, sis. And boring."

Phoebe shrugged. "Whatever you say, Ted! I know that today I can finally wander around without being followed as if I were a criminal. It sounds pretty good to me." The older Grey glared at his sister and walked faster so he would go ahead of her, but Phoebe caught up. "Hey! Don't try to avoid me, Theodore!"

"Please, shut your mouth!" he yelled, making some girls nearby turn. What was worse, somebody he knew so well seemed shocked to see him raise his voice so early. Phoebe of course saw everything, and started chuckling. "Stop. Laughing." He murmured.

"Brother, you are so whipped!" Phoebe said before she parted ways to go to her classroom.

Teddy glared at her again and then turned in the opposite direction. "What the hell, what the fucking hell" he whispered to himself as he walked to his locker while he checked his phone. "Why must a guy have a sister so boring?"

"What?" Somebody asked from the locker next to him. It was a girl, a beautiful girl. He had never seen her before, and he wondered if she was new. Her hair were blonde and her eyes were a light hazel color. She had a heart shaped face and looked so innocent, maybe she was a freshman.

"Nothing, just talking to myself" Teddy replied as he put some things in his backpack.

"You were funny. This sister of yours must be very annoying to cause so much trouble."

He nodded. "She does. She talks too much, and most of what comes out of her mouth is bullshit. Sorry... trash."

The girl laughed. "No need to correct yourself. I can handle bad words."

Teddy pressed his hand on his temples for a couple of seconds. He wanted to smile at her comment, but he knew it would come out as awkward and shy. Damn hell. "Kind of you, but I have been taught manners."

"Well, then if you have been taught manners, I guess you can help me today. I have transferred from Portland one week ago and I don't know anyone. Would you mind if I follow you around?"

"Of course not..." he left the phrase hanging because he hoped she would say her name.

"Wonderful. This is my lucky day!"

Teddy smirked. _Of course it is. You have met me_, he thought. Woah, this girl was really pretty. The two started walking in the hallway of the school. He showed her some classrooms and the bar and the gym. He really did take her to have a tour around the establishment, and he didn't want to leave when he confessed her he was about to miss his first period if he stayed more.

"Maybe we could meet later?" the girl proposed.

"Sure thing, but you'll have to tell me your name unless I won't be able to find you" he suggested.

"Elayne. My name is Elayne Roberts."

"I'm Teddy" he coughed, "Theodore Grey."

"Alright, I'll see you later Theodore Grey!" she said as she waved and went to her class.

For the first time that day, he was glad security wasn't attached to his back. Now he could finally get to know better a girl who looks nice and simple without his father doing background checks. Hopefully.

…

Anastasia didn't realize that she had fallen asleep. She had tried to free her hands off the ties for quite some time, until she gave up and tiredness kicked in. When she woke up, she noticed four hours had passed since when Christian had left her on the bed. She wondered if she had been sleeping cuffed to the bed all along, only to look at her wrists and see them untied. She didn't understand.

She rubbed her eyes and got off the bed, she needed to check her baby and then her mail. She still wasn't officially back at work, but she still was the boss and she often received messages from her secretary about how things were going while she wasn't there.

Once she reached Ben's crib, she noticed the baby wasn't there. _Oh my, oh my. I really hope anybody has sneaked in and saw me like that. With the ties! Oh my. _

She went to look for Mrs Taylor on the floor where the bedroom was located but she wasn't there. If Gail was with the baby, she must have been downstairs, probably feeding him then. She went straight to the kitchen to find the woman cooking, but the baby wasn't with her.

"Gail?" she called her, as her cheeks reddened. She was already thinking about the possibility she had seen her like that on her bed.

"Mrs Grey, do you need something? Lunch is almost ready."

"Gail, well... do you know where Ben is? I thought it was with you since he isn't in his crib."

"Oh, he is with Mr Grey" she answered. "The last time I saw them, they were in the living room."

She didn't add any more words that she run to that room. Christian was indeed back and he was watching TV for once, while their newborn was on the port-enfant. He was aware of her presence soon, and he greeted her with a smile, which she didn't exchange. On the other hand, she glared.

"What's with that frown, Mrs Grey?"

Anastasia crossed her arms over her chest and made big steps towards the couch where he was sitting. "Do you even dare to ask?"

"You seem lighter and rested. Sleeping helped you."

"I could have read two manuscripts this morning!"

He smirked, he was clearly pleased. "Anastasia, you know that I love you. If I did what I did, I did it for your good will."

"Love me? You don't tie down the ones you love!"

"For one, you asked me to do it, Anastasia. And, if I recall, you liked being tied a lot."

Ana sighed. "In the Red Room, not here! Didn't we agree that this would only be the vanilla house?"

"Vanilla house?" he giggled at the name. "Listen, I didn't do anything against _our_ rules. It's still the same. Kinky at Escala and softy here."

"But you tied me down" Anastasia murmured. "Against my will."

Christian stood up and went closer to his wife. He raised a hand and caressed her cheek gently. She felt the sweetness of his touch and wanted to do the same to him – he hadn't shaved and it was heavenly when she touched his stubble – but her inner strength ordered her not to.

"Baby. You needed to rest for a while. I had the chance to do that and I did it."

She shook her head, which made him remove his hand off her face. "Why are you here early, by the way?"

"Does it sadden you because you can't work in secret?" he winked, but Anastasia was not amused. "I called it a day, Ana, and left all of my meetings to Ros. And all of this for you."

"You didn't have to desert work for me" she looked away.

"But I wanted to because I can. Plus I needed to free you. I know how much you would have been embarrassed if someone had caught you the way you were lying on the bed. And I am tired as well, Mrs Grey. It's not only you who couldn't sleep last night."

"Fine, Christian. You are forgiven. But only if this is the last time you stop me from working."

"In one month's time I won't bother you anymore with th-" he was saying, but was caught off guard by his phone ringing. He frowned when he saw the ID. Bad sign. "Welch? Yes, I am at home right now. Why did you call?" There was a brief pause. "What? Are you kidding me? But you ensured... I see. Well, we couldn't assure that forever. Alright. I will wait."

"What's wrong, Christian?"

He looked down at Ana and shook his head. At this point of their relationship, he didn't have to hide things anymore. "Elena. She's back in Seattle."

"So what? Why is this upsetting? She has left us alone for years, I don't think she's a threat."

"She has a daughter."


End file.
